A rocker switch is an on/off switch that rocks (rather than trips) when pressed, which means one side of the switch is raised while the other side is depressed much like a rocking horse rocks back and forth. Rocker switches are known for a variety of functions, such as surge protectors, display monitors, computer power supplies, and many other devices and applications.
Accessory holders for holding an accessory, such as a flashlight or a laser pointer, for mounting on a firearm, have long been known. Activation or deactivation of an accessory, when in the holder, typically requires a button or actuator on one side of the firearm or in the handle, for activating the accessory. However, these actuators are in a fixed location and cannot be adjusted for different users.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an accessory actuator providing flexible actuation and it would be desirable to have such an actuator which can be mounted in an accessory holder for easy access by a user.